


Second Chance

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Past DubCon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the second chance when the first chance comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> In which I am pissed at the way TPTB have treated Regina and are threatening to reduce a truly powerful woman to "the other woman. " If you like any of these ships you will probably not like the story, just FYI.

What happens to the second chance when the first chance comes back?

Regina knows what it’s like to play second fiddle to a dead woman, remembers sharply now how it had been to not only be roughly invaded—weighted down, breath constricted—but to have a strangled “Eva!” in her ear at the end.

Not so different from Robin saying “Marian,” the wife utterly central and the substitute only that. She should have known better than to want this so much, perhaps. But that starry-eyed girl in love with love was still inside her. Or, at least, she had been.


End file.
